


Two Houses

by HitenNoRurouni



Series: VKaz Week 2016 [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fixing the Canon, Fuck Big Boss, Liquid Family, M/M, Medieval AU, Solid Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitenNoRurouni/pseuds/HitenNoRurouni
Summary: Two houses, both a like in dignity...Days 5, 6, and 7 of VKaz Week!





	Two Houses

This was a terrible plan. Nothing about this would end well, but Kaz refused to serve the King any longer. Both he and his lover had sacrificed enough for him, and they were not going to let him take more from them.

David had grown up seeing more of Kaz and Vincent than his own father, and they were more his family than King John and Eli would ever be. His twin was set on succeeding the throne, but David was not. He wanted to escape the castle, and when he pleaded with the two Knights he considered his real fathers, they just couldn't say no.

Vincent had lost an arm nobly in battle, taking a mortal blow for the King only to be used as a decoy frequently afterwards due to the oddly strong resemblance between them. Kaz however had been captured by the warring nation and tortured, losing an arm a leg, and years of his life spent recovering. Vincent had come to save him, and it was discovered the King has every intention to leave him for dead. Thankfully the alchemist in the kingdom's employ could replace his missing limbs, but the metal replacements couldn't heal the damage done to his mind.

After all they had given, after serving him so faithfully, Kazuhira was told of the ultimate betrayal: David was to be forced into killing Vincent.

"No! I'm not going to do that." the prince told his guardians, "I'm not going to hurt, let alone kill the man who raised me."

Vincent felt his heart swell a little at hearing the prince defend him so. Kaz knelt before the young man, putting his hands on David's shoulders.

"We can't just say no. If you don't, he'll most likely make Eli do it. If we want out of this... we need to flee the castle tonight"

"Then let's! I'm not going to let anyone... anyone hurt my fathers!"

Vincent to his knees as well to join his lover in embracing the boy, too proud to admit to their own tears. The three of them were a family, no matter the lineage.

The mission for them to leave only continued to get more complicated. With shaking hands and fear VERY visible, David brought Hal before his fathers. 

"We have to take Hal too." he said with a firmness that was unusual from the 12 year old blonde. Kaz and Vincent looked at one another then at the alchemist's small, insanely nervous son.

"Why do you want to take Hal with us? It would make this more diff-"

"I don't want to take him. I have to take him." David replied, pulling the skinny boy into a one armed hug, "He's my best friend and he asked me to get him away from his dad, so I have to help him." 

The two young boys smiled wide at each other before looking to the Knights for approval. Kaz sighed heavily, unable to hide a smile. As Vincent added Hal to their plans for escape. 

Again, they couldn't say no. 

They left the castle in the hours when night became morning, waking the boys and setting them on horses. They were going to meet up with Hal's mother who would take all four of them east. Vincent would take Hal, Kaz taking David. In case they were stopped it would seem as if the boy they had was their own son. 

Before leaving, one more requested to join their party. Vincent's... well, he claimed it to be a dog despite standing as tall as Kaz on two legs. 

This time there was no argument. Vincent and David would be beside themselves if DD was left behind, and the beast could keep pace with the horses after all. 

Once again Kaz couldn't say no.

And just like that, two of the Kings Knights, a prince, and an alchemist's son disappeared from the kingdom, destinies defied and ready for a life of their own.


End file.
